


No es divertido si mueres al instante

by ShedimPrince



Series: Las letanías de Satán [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale accepts it but he isn´t too eager to be eaten, Aziraphale doesn´t suffer, Crowley likes vore, Dunno if they´d have sex eventually, If it isn´t clear Crowley kills Aziraphale, M/M, Pre-Series, Pre-armagedon´t, Spanish, They love each other thats why Aziraphale consents, it´s just a bother for him
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShedimPrince/pseuds/ShedimPrince
Summary: - Si me pides que tengamos relaciones carnales mientras me matas, me iré, Crowley.- ¿Qué? -El demonio hizo una mueca- ¡No! No se trata de eso.- Oh, bien. ¿Entonces?- Esta vez me gustaría que... no murieras tan rápido.Se hizo el silencio.No comprendía... ¿es que no le era suficiente devorar su cuerpo material? ¡Como si no estuvieran incurriendo ya en sacrilegio, en el pecado!- Querido, no puedo mantenerme despierto mientras haces tu... Lo que haces. -Protestó el ángel, más irritado que asustado.- Por favor, ángel: no es divertido si mueres al instante. Ya no es lo mismo. Un poco de variedad me ayudaría mucho.- ¿Divertido, dices? ¿Cómo puedes esperar obtener diversión de algo así? Si me mantengo consciente, trataré de evitarlo y seguramente te lastimaré. ¡Podría destruirte sin querer!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Las letanías de Satán [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115228
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	No es divertido si mueres al instante

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es tan solo un pequeño fanfic que necesito sacar de mi sistema. No destaca por su originalidad ni por su crudeza, pues hay cientos de otros fanfics más específicos y cruentos. Pero deseaba escribirlo.
> 
> Good omens y sus personajes pertenecen a Terry Prattchet y Neil Gaiman. Yo solo los uso para explorar mis fetiches indecentes.
> 
> Está ambientado antes de la serie.

_**"Oh tú, el Ángel más bello y asimismo el más sabio** _  
_**Dios privado de suerte y ayuno de alabanzas,** _

_**¡Oh Satán, ten piedad de mi larga miseria!"  
  
  
** _ **Letanías de Satán, Charles Baudelaire.  
  
  
  
  
  
**

El ángel estiró la mano y tomó uno de los cuchillos más pequeños y aparentemente inofensivos que había en la tienda. Sabía que no le gustaría a Crowley, pero honestamente, ya tenía suficientes cuchillos grandes y no necesitaba otro. Aziraphale moría igual sin importar cuál usara.  
  
El demonio tomó el paquetito y le dió varias vueltas entre ambas manos con gesto despectivo.  
  
  
\- Vamos, Aziraphale, no te estás concentrando. Eso es para el pescado. Anda, puedes hacerlo mejor. -Dijo Crowley.  
  
  
\- Crowley, querido, ¿en verdad esto es necesario? Ya tienes demasiados, no necesitas más.  
  
  
\- Sabes que no se trata de "necesitarlos". -El cuchillo fue devuelto a su sitio.  
  
  
\- Estoy seguro de que eres perfectamente capaz de escoger tú mismo. Eres tú quién los usa.  
  
  
\- No tendría sentido si lo hiciera. Sabes que me gusta darte solo lo mejor y no quiero cometer errores. -Escogió un paquete con un juego de seis para mostrarselos.   
  
  
\- Da lo mismo si me matas con un cuchillo para pan que con un trincho, serpiente vil. Sigue sin gustarme tu... pasatiempo.  
  
  
\- Llámale como quieras, pero ya que estás concediendome esa necesidad, pensaba que sería mucho mejor que tú mismo escogieras. La última vez que reviviste no dejabas de decir que el mango era tan grande que te lastimaba con él innecesariamente. -Ahora le mostraba una sierra para huesos- No quiero volver a agredirte sin necesidad.  
  
  
Ante eso, el ángel no podía rechistar. Habría sido grosero, desconsiderado por su parte, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que Crowley se estaba esmerando por memorizar cada ingrediente que Aziraphale sugería para futuras ocasiones. Por más que al principado le disgustara su situación, tenía que reconocer que el demonio intentaba hacerlo partícipe de todo esto para que no fuera un agente completamente pasivo, para que tuviera un poco de control sobre el asunto. No significaba que le gustara, pero era un gesto de consideración...  
  
\- De acuerdo, en ese caso, lleva este. No veré cómo lo usas, pero me parece bueno. -Eligió un hermoso cuchillo de acero inoxidable con mango de madera. Crowley se lo quedó entre las manos, pasando el pulgar sobre el plástico que protegía la hoja.  
  
  
\- Quince o dieciséis centímetros. Me gusta la hoja curvada. Y es para deshuesar...  
  
  
Aziraphale se estremeció y se fue al final del pasillo, para revisar las sartenes. Le apetecía comprar uno para probar a cocinar algunas cosas. Mientras, el demonio revisaba su nuevo juguete con el brillo lascivo danzando detrás de los lentes: la punta era fina y la hoja describía una semi S elegante. Era pesado y estilizado al mismo tiempo. Era perfecto para Aziraphale, y por lo tanto perfecto para Crowley.  
  
Solo había que arreglar el color. Con discreción dió unos cuantos toques en el plástico y el cuchillo entero cambió a blanco.   
  


* * *

  
Horas más tarde entraron al departamento de Crowley. Tan pulcro, tan poco hogareño, que el acto que cometían no mancillaba el lugar. Siglos atrás, cuando Crowley le pidió a Aziraphale que le permitiera hacerselo (después de otros tantos siglos luchando consigo mismo para reunir el valor), una de las tantas condiciones que el ángel impuso fue que todo el proceso se llevara a cabo en un sitio seguro de los ojos humanos y que no modificara la rutina frecuente del principado. La solución era la residencia en turno del demonio, que solia variar tan frecuentemente que las primeras ocasiones jamás habían repetido sitio. Este departamento, en cambio, ya había sido testigo del acto tres veces. Cuatro, con esta.  
  
  
\- Esta vez -dijo Aziraphale mientras se quitaba el abrigo y el chaleco, para dejarlos doblados sobre una silla-, asegurate de que estoy muerto antes de comenzar. La última vez sentí lo que hiciste con mis brazos.  
  
  
\- ¿De verdad? De acuerdo, tendré cuidado. -El demonio se encargó de la ropa que Aziraphale iba dejando y aguardó pacientemente hasta que quedó en ropa interior. Permaneció observandole en silencio durante varios minutos hasta que, receloso, y con justa razón, el ángel le preguntó qué pasaba.  
  
  
\- Nada, nada. Es solo que...  
  
  
\- ¿Solo...?  
  
  
\- Estaba pensando si, en fin, ¿tal vez accederías a algo más?  
  
  
Aziraphale había leído lo suficiente sobre vorerofilia como para suponer a dónde iba esto y se cruzó de brazos, irguiendose un poco.  
  
  
\- Si me pides que tengamos relaciones carnales mientras me matas, me iré, Crowley.  
  
  
\- ¿Qué? -El demonio hizo una mueca- ¡No! No se trata de eso.  
  
  
\- Oh, bien. ¿Entonces?  
  
  
\- Esta vez me gustaría que... no murieras tan rápido.  
  
  
Se hizo el silencio.   
  
  
No comprendía... ¿es que no le era suficiente devorar su cuerpo material? ¡Como si no estuvieran incurriendo ya en sacrilegio, en el pecado!  
  
  
\- Querido, no puedo mantenerme despierto mientras haces tu... Lo que haces. -Protestó el ángel, más irritado que asustado.  
  
  
\- Por favor, ángel: no es divertido si mueres al instante. Ya no es lo mismo. Un poco de variedad me ayudaría mucho.   
  
  
\- ¿Divertido, dices? ¿Cómo puedes esperar obtener diversión de algo así? Si me mantengo consciente, trataré de evitarlo y seguramente te lastimaré. ¡Podría destruirte sin querer!  
  
  
\- Sé que no me destruirías definitivamente. Si me lastimas, sería de ayuda, ¿no entiendes que es por eso que tengo tanta tentación de hacerlo con los humanos? Ellos correrían y lucharían. Lo harían todo más... interactivo. Tú te quedas quieto y no hay mucha emoción. Es como solo ir a comprar comida al super mercado, pudiendo ir a cazarla tú mismo.  
  
  
\- Es lo más repulsivo que he oído. -Repuso Aziraphale con la naríz arrugada y el ceño fruncido.   
  
  
Pero aceptó. No solo por amor, sino porque Crowley le había recordado muy sutilmente la amenaza inicial con la que le convenció de prestarse a esta vileza: de algún lado tenía que obtener la carne y si Aziraphale no se la proveía, la serpiente se cebaría sin control sobre los humanos.  
  
  
El problema era el primer golpe, que solía ser en un punto vital, como el cuello o el pecho y siempre los dejaba muy mal a ambos; Crowley quedaba tan febril que no podía evitar errar el segundo, y Aziraphale solía adelantar las manos en un inútil impulso de supervivencia que terminaba por ensuciar todo y, según se quejaba Crowley más adelante, arruinaba los cortes de la carne.  
  
  
Esta vez, dado a la naturaleza de la nueva petición, tuvieron que elegir juntos en dónde cortar mientras la piedra para afilar reposaba en agua durante algunos minutos. Luego, una vez que estuvo lista, Aziraphale se preparó mentalmente para intentar estarse quieto y Crowley afiló el cuchillo más grande que poseía: una macheta carnicera de filo ancho y mango pesado. El ángel, por su naturaleza, no era capaz de odiar pero si fuese dado a esa emoción, la sentiría con violencia contra aquella arma. Le ponía los pelos de punta ver cómo su querido compañero sostenía la hoja y la deslizaba de abajo hacia arriba, una veintena de veces de cada lado, antes de voltear la piedra y repetir en el lado liso. El sonido, acerado e irritante, siempre lo acompañaba en el último estertor de la muerte y le costaba mucho concentrarse en explicar de nuevo a sus superiores por qué había vuelto a morir.  
  
  
Esta vez el demonio descargó la macheta sin previo aviso en el punto escogido, el muslo derecho. Imprimió tanta fuerza en el, que Aziraphale gritó lo más fuerte que había gritado en toda su existencia e intentó empujarle pese a lo convenido. En balde, porque el demonio le tomó de una muñeca y descargó un segundo, un tercer, un cuarto golpe hasta que la pierna cedió.   
  
  
\- ¡Espera! ¡espera! -Gritó el ángel, que no estaba preparado para tanto dolor, mientras buscaba frenéticamente con la mano hasta dar con el nuevo cuchillo para deshuesar y, en un arrebato, apuñaló al demonio en pleno abdomen para que retrocediera.  
  
  
Pero Crowley no se inmutó: presa de la locura y el salvajismo caníbal, descargó la macheta entre ceja y ceja del ángel. Le vió caer con la esperanza de que contraatacara, que le volviera a apuñalar o le mordiera pero en un instante la sangre cubrió su rostro y el aura celestial se alejó de ese cuerpo.  
  
  
Muerto. Qué decepción.  
  
  
Pero al menos, por unos segundos, había presentado resistencia. Estaba seguro de que, con la práctica, ambos se perfeccionarían hasta el punto en que, quizás, Aziraphale accedería no solo a ser perseguido por todo el piso, sino también a ser comido crudo... mientras mantenían relaciones sexuales. Crowley se imaginaba que, si accedía a todo lo que planeara pedirle, tarde o temprano aceptaría aquelllo. Por lo pronto, tenía trabajo por hacer.  
  
  
Cortar, serrar, filetear, cocinar... Ah, cada asesinato era más hermoso que el anterior, pero cada bocado era simplemente sublime. Inefable. Una letanía.   
  
  
Se levantó para ir por la sierra, que se había caido de la mesa durante el forcejeo. Estaba junto a la silla con la ropa... manchada. Unas pocas gotas de sangre habían caído hasta allá.  
  
  
\- Oh, lo siento ángel. -Murmuró aunque sabía que Aziraphale ya no podía oirlo, por ahora- Debí tener más cuidado.  
  
  
Y luego, como para compensar su rudeza y su falta de autocontrol, empezó a cortar el ahora cadáver con toda la delicadeza y ternura de que era capaz, a modo de caricias para su amado ángel.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siguientes capítulos seguramente serán de la misma extensión, serán de 2 a 4 más. Acepto comentarios y sugerencias.


End file.
